The present invention is directed to a personal retainer system, such as for head gear and eyeglasses, that may be worn by a user on a windy day where one's hands may not be free to hold a fleeting cap or remove and hold eyeglasses. Such a system can be particularly valuable to a sport fisherman, or even a golfer whose hands are generally occupied with his/her chosen activity.
Eyeglass retainers, in the form of a chain worn about the neck and removably secured to the ear stems of eyeglasses, are quite common today. However, there are no known systems or devices that can perform the dual function of allowing one to remove and conveniently position the eyeglasses on one's chest, while also protecting against the loss of a cap, for example, that might occur on a windy day.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,448, to Maher, teaches an assembly for removably attaching sunglasses to the bil of a baseball cap. The assembly comprises a flexible main frame bridge which has hinges with teeth, a pair of clamps which grip the bill of the cap and which are adjustable by means of teeth interlocking with the teeth on the hinges, and a clamp which fits the main frame bridge and allows the sunglasses to be flipped up or down. While the assembly thereof appears to recognize the need for a user to have a sun protecting cap in combination with sunglasses, it does not provide an assembly to protect against losing same on a windy day.
The manner by which the system hereof provides such protection, particularly for a person whose hands are occupied, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.